


A Birthday Surprise

by BroomballKraken



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Game(s), Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Verdant Wind Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: Sylvain and Claude pay a surprise visit to Lorenz on his birthday, and they know just the perfect gift to give their overworked husband.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Claude von Riegan/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, well, I've never written a threesome before lads, but I guess there's a first time for everything?? So uhhh here yah go lmao Thanks for reading!

The sun was just rising above the horizon, basking the Gloucester Estate in the warmth of the golden rays as Sylvain’s horse trotted up the road. Sylvain smiled as he made haste towards the barn, where he quickly got to work stabling his horse. He was filled with a giddy eagerness, for it was a special day for a very important person in his life.

Lorenz probably had no idea that not just one, but both of his husbands were paying him a surprise visit on his birthday. Sylvain had sent many letters to Claude over the course of the year, meticulously planning for this very moment. With Sylvain’s recent ascension to the position of Margrave, Claude’s overwhelming responsibility as the King of Almyra, and Lorenz’s complete and utter devotion to his duties as Count, the three barely had any time to see each other, even though they had been married for almost two years now. Their long distance arrangement was difficult at times, but that just made moments like this all the more special.

As Sylvain stepped out of the stables, a loud roar pierced through the tranquil silence of the morning. A delighted grin crossed his face as he looked to the sky above him, just as a large shadow passed overhead. He couldn’t contain his excitement as laughter bubbled out of him, and he waved his arms over his head.

“Well, well! Look who the wyvern dragged in!” Sylvain yelled, grinning as he watched the white wyvern circle above him a few times, before it finally descended and landed heavily in front of him.

“Barbie! Looking well I see.” Sylvain laughed when the wyvern growled happily and licked him across the face with her huge, slobbery tongue. Laughing again, Sylvain wiped his face off and fondly ran his hands over her scaly head. “I hope Claude hasn’t been making you work too hard, eh girl? I know he can be a bit of a handful at times.”

“Hey, I heard that!”

A beaming smile crossed Sylvain’s face as he turned around, watching as Claude dismounted from Barbie’s back. He brushed himself off as Sylvain approached, and he stood tall and proud as the King of Almyra, even though he still stood shorter than the Margrave Gautier.

“Ah, your majesty! I apologize for any offence that I may have caused. Please forgive me.” Sylvain teased, bowing dramatically before Claude, who just rolled his eyes.

“Hmm, I dunno. What are you willing to do to make up for this grave offence?” Claude asked, chuckling as he pulled Sylvain into an embrace, which the latter eagerly reciprocated.

“I believe that I can think of a few excellent ways to make it up to you.” Sylvain said, eyebrows wiggling suggestively as he nuzzled his cheek against Claude’s, red facial hair mingling with brown. Claude barked out a laugh as he hugged Sylvain, resting his head on his shoulder. Sylvain sighed as he practically melted in his embrace.

“I missed you.” Sylvain whispered into Claude’s ear, and he felt those strong archer arms tighten around him.

“Yeah, I missed you too.”

Claude pulled away briefly, emerald eyes meeting brown before his lips pressed against Sylvain’s in a tender kiss. Sighing, Sylvain's arms wrapped tightly around Claude, and he did not realize exactly how much he missed his husbands before this moment. Gods, Sylvain would always curse the fact that he, Claude, and Lorenz all had important obligations that prevented them from living with each other. Someday, they would all be able to live peacefully somewhere together, and it would certainly be worth the wait.

“Hmm, as much as I would like to continue kissing you breathless, I think we should go and see how the esteemed Count Gloucester is doing on his special day.” Sylvain said, his lips grazing Claude’s as he spoke. Claude sighed and nodded.

“You’re right. How much do you want to bet that our dear Lorenz is asleep at his desk again?”

“All of the gold in the Almyran vaults and Barbie.”

“Hah!” Claude laughed as he took Sylvain’s hand in his own, their fingers twining together. “Unfortunately for you, my dear, I’m not one to agree to bets that I know I won’t win.”

“Good call.”

They both laughed and indulged in another kiss before they entered the Gloucester Estate, hand in hand, and soon they were standing in front of the door to Lorenz’s office. Glancing at one another, the King and Margrave pushed the door open to a familiar sight.

“Told you, didn’t I?” Claude said, chuckling as he shook his head. Sure enough, Lorenz was at his desk, his head resting on the surface as he snored loudly. Papers were scattered haphazardly on the desk, some covered in Lorenz’s long purple locks. Sylvain sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Gods, he’s probably been here all night. He’s going to hurt his back sleeping like this.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Well, we better wake him up then.”

Sylvain and Claude shared a mischievous glance, and they both crept up to Lorenz’s desk, and he shifted slightly in his sleep. Claude stopped behind Lorenz, and he gently grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him so that his back was pressed against the chair. Sylvain supported Lorenz’s head, his hands cupping his beautiful face, and he moved to straddle his lap. Claude hummed softly as he placed a gentle kiss on Lorenz’s forehead, while Sylvain peppered kisses along his neck and jawline.

Lorenz let out a deep sigh, and his eyes suddenly shot open, his arms flailing wildly about as he jolted awake. Sylvain laughed and grabbed Lorenz’s arms, while Claude’s hands moved to his chest, preventing Lorenz from moving too much and accidentally hitting either of them.

“W-What?” Lorenz said, hands flying to his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes. When he lowered them, his eyes widened with shock as he looked upon Sylvain, and he slowly tilted his head back until he saw Claude grinning at him from above.

“S-Sylvain? Claude?” Lorenz’s jaw dropped with shock as he looked between the two, blinking rapidly, as if he did not believe what he was seeing.

“Surprise, birthday boy!” Sylvain said, taking advantage of Lorenz’s stunned state to grab his chin and pull him into a tender kiss. He only broke this kiss so that Claude could have his turn.

“Happy Birthday, Lorenz!” Claude said when he pulled away. Sylvain laughed when he saw that Lorenz still looked completely flabbergasted by their surprise visit. Lorenz squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, still not quite sure that this was real.

“What are you two doing here?” Lorenz asked when he reopened his eyes.

“Isn’t it obvious, babe? We wanted to give you the best birthday present, and that, of course, is us!” Sylvain said, grinning as he placed his hands on Lorenz’s shoulders. Claude snaked his arms around Lorenz’s neck from behind, his face nuzzling against Lorenz’s cheek. Sylvain also leaned forward so that he was nuzzling Lorenz’s other cheek, and his eyes lit up when a smile finally crossed Lorenz’s face.

“This...is certainly a wonderful surprise.” Lorenz said, one hand moving to cup Sylvain’s cheek while the other went to Claude’s. “When I finish up this paperwork, we will have to sit down for-”

“Oh, no way!” Sylvain cut him off, frowning as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. “You are not working on your birthday! That’s so lame.”

“But-”

“He’s right!” Claude chimed in, humming as he ran his hands over Lorenz’s chest, causing him to shiver and bite his lip, “You’re going to relax today, even if we have to force you to do so.”

“But I have to review all of these economic reports before the next-”

“Okay, we’ll do this the hard way, then!” Sylvain interrupted as he removed himself from Lorenz’s lap, and he pulled Lorenz to his feet, while Claude grabbed him. Lorenz yelped as he was hoisted into the air, and Sylvain wrapped his arms around Lorenz’s legs as Claude draped their lanky husband over Sylvain’s shoulder.

“Put me down, Sylvain!” Lorenz shrieked as he started to struggle. Sylvain ignored him as he ran out of the room, with Claude following closely behind.

“You’ll thank us for this later, Lorenz!” Claude said, laughing as Lorenz pouted at him in response. Sylvain stopped when they made it to Lorenz’s room, and Claude opened the door for Sylvain as he carried Lorenz inside.

“Sylvain, you-” Lorenz started to protest when Sylvain finally set him back onto his feet, but he was cut off when Sylvain’s mouth pressed roughly against his, effectively silencing him. He was pushed backwards until he was pressed up against Claude, whose arms snaked around Lorenz’s waist as his lips pressed against his neck, causing Lorenz to gasp into Sylvain’s mouth.

Suddenly, Sylvain pulled away, only for him to push Lorenz’s head back far enough so that Claude could kiss him, and Sylvain coaxed out a low moan from Lorenz as his hands slid up under his shirt, fingers gently caressing Lorenz’s skin.

“Lorenz, I’m hurt that you would rather do paperwork of all things instead of spending quality time with your husbands.” Sylvain whispered into Lorenz’s ear, causing him to shiver. Claude broke their kiss and nuzzled his nose against Lorenz’s hair, his hands moving down to caress his waist.

“Yeah, I agree with Sylvain. Didn’t you miss us at all?” Claude said, a frown crossing his face. A wave of guilt coursed through Lorenz, and he sighed as his gaze fell to the floor.

“I-I am sorry…” he said, slowly lifting his gaze back up to look between Claude and Sylvain. “It seems that my workload has only gotten heavier ever since I became Count. My father certainly did not make things easy for me.” Claude and Sylvain shared a glance, before they focused on Lorenz, their eyes filled with understanding and love.

“Aw, we know that. We’re just teasing you. You’ve been working so hard, babe.” Sylvain said as he and Claude rest their foreheads together against Lorenz’s.

“Yeah. We’re proud of what you’ve accomplished so far, but you can’t keep burning yourself out like this. Exhausting yourself to the point of falling asleep at your desk isn’t good for you.” Claude said, his hand finding Lorenz’s and entwining their fingers together, as Sylvain did the same with his other hand. Lorenz let out a deep sigh, feeling the tension leaving his body, and he chuckled softly.

“You’re both right. I am very, very happy to see you. I missed you both terribly.” Lorenz whispered, kissing Claude and then Sylvain. They all smiled fondly at each other, and when they pulled away, Claude grinned and spun Lorenz around so that he was facing him before pulling Lorenz flush against his body. Lorenz gasped when Sylvain pressed himself against his back, and groaned when he felt Sylvain grind against him.

“Luckily,” Sylvain growled into Lorenz’s ear, “we know a _very_ good way to get you to relax. We’ll take good care of you, babe.”

“Ngh! Sylvain…C-Claude...” Lorenz breathed, before he was silenced yet again when Claude kissed him, his tongue pushing its way into Lorenz’s mouth to twine with his own. Sylvain hummed in approval, and he gently pushed aside Lorenz’s gorgeous hair so that he could kiss and nip at the back of his neck. Lorenz practically melted under the intense heat that pulsed through him with every touch.

Eventually, Lorenz had to break the kiss to catch his breath, and Sylvain took advantage of that to kiss Claude roughly over Lorenz’s shoulder. A shiver of arousal pulsed through Lorenz at the sight, and he groaned when Sylvain’s hands moved to grope at his ass, while Claude’s thigh slipped between Lorenz’s legs to rub against his growing erection.

“Ah, gods…” Lorenz moaned, breathing heavily as Claude and Sylvain broke apart. They both slipped their hands under Lorenz’s shirt and pushed it up and over his head, tossing it haphazardly onto the floor, with their own shirts soon joining it.

“Hey! That will wrinkle if-” Lorenz started to complain, but he was cut off when Sylvain spun him around and kissed him breathless, while Claude reached around Lorenz from behind to paw at his bulge and caress his nipples. Moaning into Sylvain’s mouth, Lorenz fisted one hand into his wild red hair, while his other hand felt behind him until he got a good grip on Claude’s hip. He pulled on him and ground his ass against Claude’s hard dick, dragging a deep moan out of him.

“Oh, fuck Lorenz…” Claude breathed, grinding up even harder against Lorenz so that his dick rubbed between the cheeks of his ass through his pants. Sylvain slipped a hand into Lorenz’s hair and tilted his head back, nibbling on Lorenz’s lower lip before moving to suck and bite at his neck.

“You’re so hot, babe.” Sylvain growled, dragging his teeth roughly across Lorenz’s collarbone. “I can tell you want us, bad. You’d love it if Claude fucked your ass while I sucked your dick, wouldn’t you?” Sylvain pulled away to meet Lorenz’s gaze, those beautiful amethyst eyes hazy with lust. Lorenz swallowed thickly, and Claude trailed kisses over his shoulder until his lips reached his ear.

“Mmm, that sounds good to me, my dear,” Claude whispered, dragging his tongue over Lorenz’s ear before nibbling on his earlobe. “But it’s ultimately up to the birthday boy. Is that what you want, Lorenz?” Claude slowly rolled his hips up against Lorenz again, making sure that he felt the entire length of his dick against his ass.

“Gods above, yes, _please._ ” Lorenz said, his voice coming out as a desperate whine as his lovers continued to grind against him. Claude’s fingers suddenly slipped under the band of his pants, and with Sylvain’s help, they removed the rest of Lorenz’s clothing before quickly stripping off their own.

Grabbing his hands, Claude and Sylvain led Lorenz to the bed, stumbling a bit as they attempted to kiss each other while walking. Laughter filled the room as all three men tumbled onto the bed, and Claude dragged Lorenz with him as he sat up with his back propped up against the headboard. Lorenz pressed his hands to Claude’s chest and kissed him, while Sylvain ran his hands over Lorenz’s back, placing kisses randomly over his skin as he moved farther and farther down.

“You’re beautiful, Lorenz.” Claude whispered, swiping his tongue over Lorenz’s lips as he pulled away. Lorenz opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a low moan. He glanced over his shoulder at Sylvain, who was gripping Lorenz’s ass cheeks in his hands as he spread them apart. His eyes lit up with delight, biting his lip as he admired the view from this angle.

“I agree. Damn, Lorenz, your entire body is like a work of art. Just...perfect.” Sylvain said, licking his lips as he nipped at Lorenz’s ass. Lorenz let out an airy gasp, while Claude chuckled and ran his hands over Lorenz’s arms and shoulders. Lorenz turned back to Claude as his neck was assaulted with kisses, and he suddenly arched his back in surprise when he felt something wet and hot press against his hole.

“Sylvain…” Lorenz moaned, hands gripping Claude’s shoulders tightly as Sylvain’s tongue continued to explore that tight ring of muscle. The pleasure it made him feel spurred Lorenz on, and he pulled Claude in for another rough kiss, while his other hand went to Claude’s dick. His slender fingers wrapped around the shaft, and Claude moaned into his mouth as Lorenz began pumping his dick firmly, his thumb swiping over the sensitive head with every stroke.

All three men were reduced to moaning messes, especially when Sylvain started to jerk himself off, while using his free hand to do the same to Lorenz. Lorenz cried out when Sylvain thrust his tongue inside his hole, and he whined loudly, desperate for one of them to put their dick inside of him.

Sylvain suddenly pulled away, wrapping his arms around Lorenz as he kissed his way up his back until he reached his ear. He licked at Lorenz’s earlobe, and then leaned over to kiss Claude.

“Would you like to get the birthday boy ready babe, or shall I?” Sylvain asked, nipping at Claude’s lip as he pulled away, causing Claude to laugh.

“I’ll do it.” Claude said, and he turned Lorenz around so that his back was to Claude. He pulled Lorenz onto his lap as Sylvain rolled to the other side of the bed. He rummaged in the top drawer of the bedside table while Claude kissed Lorenz’s neck as he ran his hands over his chest and stomach. Lorenz shivered and writhed under his ministrations as Claude’s fingers lightly caressed his inner thighs, and he finally wrapped his hand around Lorenz’s dick. Lorenz moaned as he reached behind him to slip his hand into Claude’s hair, and Claude’s free hand suddenly shot up to catch the jar of oil that had been tossed haphazardly his way.

“Do _not_ break that on my bed! That oil is a pain in the ass to clean off of my sheets.” Lorenz complained, glowering at Sylvain, who laughed as he returned to kneeling on the bed in front of Lorenz.

“Heh, speaking of being a pain in the ass…” Sylvain took hold of Lorenz’s chin and turned his face towards him, and Lorenz gasped when Claude started pushing an oiled up finger inside of him.

“Hng...That’s...not funny, Sylvain.” Lorenz growled, pouting when Sylvain just laughed and kissed him, wrapping his hand around Lorenz’s dick while Claude continued to work him ready. Lorenz moaned into Sylvain’s mouth when Claude added a second finger, and he ground his hips down impatiently to drive Claude’s fingers in deeper.

“Be patient, love.” Claude whispered in Lorenz’s ear, twisting and scissoring his fingers quicker, as he himself was very eager to be inside of Lorenz. Having him squirming and moaning in his lap had his dick leaking pre-cum already, and watching Sylvain jerk Lorenz off was incredibly hot. A third finger was added, and Lorenz cried out when Claude thrust them in deep, finally hitting his prostate.

“Claude, Sylvain, _please,_ ” Lorenz pleaded as he looked over his shoulder, and Claude could see the desperation in those breathtakingly beautiful eyes of his.

“I think we’ve kept the birthday boy waiting long enough, babe.” Sylvain cooed, gently kissing Claude before moving to kiss Lorenz, his hands cupping his face as he gazed at him softly. Lorenz smiled at him, and turned back to smile at Claude before kissing him.

“Alright, I’m starting to get impatient too.” Claude said, laughing as he coated his dick with a generous amount of oil. Claude gripped at Lorenz’s hips as he hovered over Claude’s dick, and Sylvain placed his hands on Lorenz’s thighs to gently help ease him down. Claude groaned when Lorenz finally sank down on his dick, and he wrapped his arms around Lorenz when he hissed with discomfort.

“You good, babe?” Sylvain asked, gripping Lorenz’s waist to keep him from sinking lower until he knew for sure that he was okay.

“Ah, y-yes. I will be fine. It has just...been a while.” Lorenz said, taking a few deep breaths. Sylvain smiled softly and he waited until Lorenz started moving again on his own before pushing down on his hips to help him bottom out.

“Gods, Lorenz…” Claude groaned, “You’re so tight, and hot…” He bit down on Lorenz’s shoulder to stifle a moan as Lorenz’s muscles tightened around his dick. “C-Can I start moving?”

“Please…” Lorenz said, placing a hand over one of Claude’s that was gripping his hip, “Start slow, my dear.” Claude nodded as he kissed the back of Lorenz’s neck, before he slowly started thrusting. Sylvain grabbed Lorenz’s free hand, lacing their fingers together as he kissed Lorenz briefly. He then began to trail kisses down Lorenz’s neck, over his collarbone, and stopping briefly to suck on his nipples.

“Ahh, Sylvain…” Lorenz breathed as he tightened his grip on Sylvain’s hand, sweat beading on his forehead as he cried out when Claude started thrusting harder and faster.

“You okay?” Claude asked, pausing just in case he was moving too fast.

“Oh gods, yes. P-Please don’t stop.” Lorenz moaned, and Claude smiled as he resumed fucking Lorenz at his quickened pace. Lorenz’s breath hitched and his attention was brought back to Sylvain, who had let go of Lorenz’s hand and was now kneading his thumbs into Lorenz’s inner thighs. Sylvain’s hungry eyes were staring at Lorenz’s hard dick, which was bobbing against his stomach with every one of Claude’s thrusts, leaving beads of pre-cum sticking to his skin.

Sylvain grinned and leaned down, lapping up the spots of cum with his tongue, dragging an airy gasp out of Lorenz. Sylvain closed his eyes, savoring the bitter taste of his lover on his tongue. He opened his eyes and finally grabbed Lorenz’s dick, running his tongue slowly up and down the shaft.

“Ahh, Sylvain, ngh!” Lorenz groaned, throwing his head back when Sylvain finally took the head of his dick in his mouth. Claude yelped when the back of Lorenz’s head smacked right into his forehead, causing him to thrust hard, inadvertently hitting Lorenz’s prostate and causing the latter to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. All three men immediately stopped what they were doing, panting heavily as Sylvain reached up to rub at the red spot on Claude’s forehead.

“S-Sorry, Claude.” Lorenz said, glancing back at him with an apologetic look on his face. Claude just laughed and shook his head, placing a kiss on Lorenz’s cheek.

“It’s fine, dear. My reflexes must be getting rusty with age.” Claude teased, and Sylvain barked out a laugh.

“Rusty my ass! You managed to catch that bottle of oil that I threw at you without warning.”

“Hmm, point taken.” Claude said, slipping a hand into Lorenz’s hair and pulling his head back so that he could kiss him. “Now, where were we?” Lorenz gasped when Claude started moving again, and Sylvain chuckled as he took Lorenz’s dick back into his mouth, bobbing down in time with Claude’s thrusts.

Lorenz groaned as he fisted a hand into Sylvain’s hair, grip tightening when Claude’s thrusts picked up speed again, his dick slamming into his ass hard enough that the immense pleasure caused Lorenz to start seeing stars. Sylvain grunted, his tongue twirling around Lorenz’s dick as he continued sucking him off. Drool and pre-cum leaked from Sylvain’s mouth as he took Lorenz in as deep as he could, gagging slightly when his dick hit the back of his throat.

“Hah, my loves…” Lorenz whined, and Sylvain could tell that he was getting close to his breaking point. Lorenz’s eyes met his, and he continued, “S-Sylvain, I want to feel you against me…” Sylvain smiled around his dick and released it, moving so that he was pressed as close to Lorenz as possible. He lined his own leaking dick up with Lorenz’s and wrapped his hand around both, moaning as he jerked them both off. Claude was panting heavily, and his erratic thrusts told Sylvain that he was close as well. Sylvain’s free hand moved to cover Lorenz and Claude’s, which were still laced together over Lorenz’s hip.

Suddenly, the pleasure peaked for Lorenz, and he cried out as he came, ribbons of cum covering Sylvain’s hand and both of their chests. Sylvain threw his head back and moaned as his orgasm pulsed through him only moments later, his cum joining Lorenz’s over his hands. Claude managed a few more deep thrusts, but with Lorenz clenching around him, he finally released, biting down on Lorenz’s shoulder as he filled him with his cum.

The sound of heavy panting filled the room, and the three men clung to each other, basking in their post-orgasmic highs. Lorenz slumped against Sylvain, who gripped his shoulders to hold him upright as Claude slowly slid out of him. Lorenz sighed as Sylvain lay him down on his back, while Claude retrieved some towels to clean the three of them off.

“How was that, love?” Claude asked, kissing Lorenz’s cheek as he settled down on one side of him, while Sylvain lay on his other side, nuzzling his cheek against Lorenz’s.

“Mmm, amazing.” Lorenz mumbled, turning to look at Claude with half-lidded eyes. “Thank you both for this wonderful gift. I always miss you both terribly every second of every day that we are apart.”

“Yeah, us too.” Sylvain said, smiling fondly as he cupped Lorenz’s cheek, while his other hand found Claude’s across Lorenz’s chest. “You both can come and move to Gautier territory any time now.”

“If only it were that simple.” Lorenz mumbled, sighing as he wrapped his arms around his lovers. “I would do it in a heartbeat if I didn’t have my own territory to run.”

“Yeah, if I thought Almyra was stable enough to get by without me, I’d be outta there in the blink of an eye.” Claude said with a shrug, “Sadly, right now the trust between Fódlan and other nations is too fragile to leave it as is.”

“Someday we’ll all live together, don’t worry.” Sylvain said, smiling as he leaned over to kiss Lorenz and then Claude. “I know you both are just aching to have this handsome guy around at all times.” Claude laughed while Lorenz rolled his eyes.

“How humble of you, Sylvain.” Lorenz huffed, yelping when Claude suddenly yanked the pillow out from under him and smacked Sylvain across the face with it.

“Maybe I should rearrange your face a bit, then I’ll be the hottest one in this relationship!” Claude said. He leaned backwards out of the way when Sylvain tried hitting him with his own pillow, and he ended up hitting Lorenz instead.

“Hey!” Lorenz exclaimed, glowering as he grabbed another pillow, holding it up as Claude tried to hit him in the head.

“Don’t be so childish!” Lorenz scolded, blocking an attack from Sylvain before swiping his own pillow at Claude.

“Hey, you’re participating too!” Claude said, laughing as the pillow hit him in the head, but that gave him an opening to smack Lorenz in the chest.

“Only to defend myself!”

“ _Sure_ , Lorenz!” Sylvain said as he swung his pillow hard, hitting Lorenz in the back of the head. He then threw his pillow down and tackled Lorenz onto the bed, fingers jabbing at his sides. Lorenz shrieked and went to grab Sylvain’s arms, but Claude had grabbed his wrists and pinned them together in one hand, while his other moved to tickle one of his armpits.

“S-Stop! Hah, _please!_ ” Lorenz pleaded between laughs, tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes as he tried to squirm free from this torture.

“Do you concede defeat?” Sylvain asked, straddling Lorenz as he raked his fingers over his ribs, causing Lorenz to yelp and buck his hips.

“Y-Yes! You win!”

Claude and Sylvain wheezed with laughter as the released their unfortunate victim, who immediately rolled to the other side of the bed, hugging and pillow to his chest as he glared daggers at his husbands.

“Damn, if looks could kill…” Sylvain mused, laying down on his side as he reached out and grabbed Lorenz, pulling him into his arms. Lorenz huffed, but did not pull away.

“C’mon dear, don’t be mad.” Claude said, pouting as he lay down on Lorenz’s other side, his head resting on his shoulder as he kissed his cheek. Sylvain leaned in to kiss his other cheek, and Lorenz sighed wearily.

“You both are lucky that you’re so attractive. I do not think I could put up with you otherwise.” Lorenz teased, grinning as he raised an eyebrow.

“Aww, that’s so sweet, babe.” Sylvain cooed, nuzzling his face against Lorenz’s neck. Claude threw his arm over Lorenz’s chest, finding Sylvain’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Lorenz smiled fondly and placed his hand over theirs.

“I think you’re actually the hot one in this relationship though, Lorenz.” Claude said, running his free hand through Lorenz’s beautiful hair. “You’ve always been stunning to look at.”

“Even during our academy days?”

“Eh, your hair needed some work, but you’ve always had an attractive face, not to mention the most gorgeous eyes that I’ve ever seen. And you’ve got the finest ass in all of Fódlan.” Sylvain reached down and pinched Lorenz’s ass, causing Lorenz to yelp.

“Honestly, you two are insufferable.” Lorenz said, chuckling as a broad smile crossed his face, “But I would not trade you for anything in the world. I love you both, more than words could ever describe.”

“Mmm, love you both too.” Claude said, kissing Lorenz before leaning across his chest to kiss Sylvain.

“Same.” Sylvain wrapped his arms around Lorenz and Claude, squeezing them in a bear hug. All three laughed and snuggled together in a pile of sweaty limbs, basking in the warmth of their undeniable love for each other.

“So, birthday boy,” Sylvain said as he caressed Lorenz’s cheek with the back of his hand, “You’ve still got plenty of time left in the day. What would you like to do with the rest of your birthday?” Claude propped himself up on his elbow, tracing his finger over Lorenz’s chest as he waited for him to answer.

“My dears, it is not a question of _what_ I would like to do,” Lorenz started, running his hands over the backs of his lovers, smiling as they both shivered under his touch, “but rather, _who._ ”

“Heh, I think I can guess who those lucky bastards are.” Claude said. Lorenz laughed as he sat up, with his lovers following suit. He wrapped his arms around both of them, pulling them into a tender embrace.

“I believe that I am the lucky one. I cannot think of a better way to spend my birthday than with the men that I love the most.” Lorenz whispered, pressing his forehead against theirs. Claude and Sylvain smiled fondly, kissing each other before taking turns kissing Lorenz.

“Ready for another round, babe?” Sylvain asked, his voice low as he ran his hands over Lorenz’s chest, kissing his cheek, while Claude ran a hand through Lorenz’s hair and nipped at his neck. Lorenz swallowed thickly, heat quickly building up in his gut as he nodded eagerly.

“Oh yes, my darlings. I am all yours.”

Sylvain and Claude shared a devious glance, and they pounced on Lorenz eagerly. Lorenz laughter soon dissolved into breathy moans, and he continued to enjoy the rest of his birthday, thanking the gods for giving him the men that made his special day - and his entire life - so, so wonderful.


End file.
